Here & Gone In A Minute hiatus!
by MidnightThunder
Summary: Even before her big decision, Hikari Mouto was always invisible to the people around her. But as Fall comes rolling around, she's about to undergo an unexpected change. KyoxOC.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket and all its characters/places/original ideas, just the OC and when I'm doin' my own thang, Aye'capiche? FB (haha, facebook) belongs to the ingenious Natsuki Takaya**** (author) and ****Akitaro Daichi**** (anime director). **Sorry in advance if the original characters are a little OOC.

**Review or message please**. Second of what I'd call a 'serious story' on Fanfiction..anyway: **Thanks in abundance. :)**

**Also, I decided to make all chapter titles using song titles or similar to them...but the chapters aren't necessarily inspired by those songs. **

**

* * *

**

******Chapter One:**

**"****About A Girl****"****-Nirvana ****_or_ The Academy Is...**

It was the same old blue sky. The same old yellow ball of fire radiating heat. The same summer breeze that seems to be lacking at the moment. So why does everything seem so..._different_?

Sounds of crunching against the rough path were nothing compared to nature taking its course. Rather, it was the figure creating these sounds that stood out from the mass of trees that surrounded her. With semi-light blue hair swishing back and forth in a ponytail and chocolate brown eyes showing nothing but emptiness, Hikari Mouto continued her walk alone. It wasn't until her foot caught the tree roots that had spread itself onto the dirt road did she pause. But before you could even blink, Hikari was journeying through the forests as if nothing had happened.

It was that day again. No, not the anniversary of her parents' deaths-in fact, they were very much alive. Every 2 Sundays, Hikari would make the journey to her parents' house. They lived in a quiet neighborhood in a single story house. About 3 or 4 years ago, she had decided to leave home. Her parents protested even though she knew that way deep down, in the tiniest corner possible-they were thrilled.

Hikari grew up living an average life, just barely. She woke up at precisely 2:08 am every weekday from her father coming home, falling back asleep 15 minutes later. She got ready for bed at the sound of dishes being put away. And she fell asleep to the humming of the dryer at 10:30 pm. The creaking of the front door at 6:10 am was her wake-up call. On weekends, her mother worked a second job from 9-3 pm, while her dad slept in until 10 and got ready to work from 1-8 pm. But while her parents worked and provided for her, she was studying away at home and at school. Life was rough...and on one Friday evening, her routine was altered.

The blue-haired girl was eternally grateful for all the things they've done for her so far; trying to make it so that she will succeed in life. But Hikari knew such matters were strenuous and didn't want them to suffer any longer. They weren't getting any younger and their hearts were becoming more fragile. However, she wasn't about to up and leave...it would only cause panic. After a week of convincing her parents, they reluctantly agreed. A month later, they made it a routine for Hikari to show up every 2 Sundays for tea, dinner, and picking up any mail. Though aside from the school and her paycheck, there wasn't really any mail to pick up at all. Five months later, her room was rented for a student that had recently gone off to college. That extra money was much needed.

And so now, the still youthful Mouto girl was making her 2nd Sunday rounds again: reaching the city on a Sunday morning to buy more matches and instant ramen and putting it in her messenger bag, grabbing a coffee and bagel as brunch, arriving at her work to put in some extra hours, walking to the bus station to get to her parents' place, then walking the extra 45 minutes to finally reach her destination...making it precisely 5:40 pm. Sometimes, she was later than usual and arrived at 6:20, but never any later.

Hikari was walking up the front steps of the house and pulled out her spare key. Upon entering, she was greeted by her mom making dinner and doing the cleaning, volunteering to help out as well. Her mom's brown eyes were dull, and her same blue hair was in a disheveled bun...37 years old and already like this. Just by the look on her face, Hikari knew work had been less enjoyable today. If the day hadn't gone too bad, her mother would be half-forcing a warm smile instead of frowning slightly.

It took them 2 hours or so to finish all the everything; Hikari also went as far to dust the entire place, clean the windows, and take out the trash, like usual. The table had been set and she took the time to wash the cooking utensils and such while her mom took a shower. Then, she sorted through any mail she had. As expected, there was one letter from her work and nothing else. The brown-eyed girl walked over to her eschewed bag next to the small couch, just as the front door opened to reveal her dad. He looked a little less pale than usual and his brown hair wasn't nearly as messy...but his onyx eyes were tired looking. He smiled at Hikari and enveloped her in a huge hug while her mom came out of the bathroom fully refreshed. All three of them ate the meal in silence, and all three finished at about the same time. Immediately, the blue-haired teen took the empty dishes to the sink and washed them thoroughly while her dad wrapped up the leftovers to put in the fridge. As usual, her mom offered Hikari a check worth 200,000 yen and she reluctantly accepted it-planning to rip it into shreds once she was on the bus to her new place. She knew that her parents were much too busy to check their financial balance until the bills came in. And this way, they would always have enough money. Every year since Hikari had left, they also tried to pay for her tuition, but she never actually accepted that money either.

It was now 9:30 pm, and also the time when she would depart. Right on cue, her mother offered Hikari to stay for the night-especially since her room was now open to use. But like usual, Hikari respectively declined and just accepted the thermos of hot tea for her journey home. After she had moved out, Hikari thought it was better to move somewhere farther away from her parents' place to be more independent. Switching schools wasn't so hard because no one really talked to her at all. The first few weeks were harsh especially in the fall season, so her parents did offer to help her get started. Being 12 years old and already out of the house, Hikari accepted this help until she finally settled 3 months after.

The no longer small-figuratively seeing as how she only stood to a 5'3 stature-15-yr old girl made her way to the bus station, catching the last one of the night. The ride back wasn't short, nor long...and she passed the time finishing up the rest of her weekend work. Hikari then walked home as usual, finally reaching the largest tree of the forest. See, she never told her parents that she wasn't staying with a friend or at least renting a small place. Who had the guts to talk to the quiet girl sitting in the back of the room? One who was always attentive in class and was out of the room before anybody could blink. She was one of the top students of the class so you'd think the teachers would know her and say 'Hi' when passing the halls-not. If it wasn't for the class roster, she was basically invisible. Even so, Hikari was living just fine on her own...even if it is in a large oak.

Gracefully, she climbed up the tree and hung her bag on the usual sturdy branch. The netting of supplies such as food, clothes, first aid, and cookware was loosened as Hikari changed into her pajamas. She made sure not to disturb the other neatly folded stacks that made up 5 pairs of outfits: 3 school uniforms, one being her old one, and 2 other casual wear clothing. Aside from her work uniform that is kept at the actual work place, Hikari sold the rest and kept the money for emergencies. She untied the knot that held a navy sleeping bag and placed it at the usual spot where two large branches created a make-shift hammock using rope and nature's wonders. Glancing at the wrist watch that gently swayed in midair, Hikari fell asleep at 11:07.

* * *

Hikari's eyes fluttered open to reveal her dark brown orbs that widened upon seeing the time-6:08. She cursed herself for waking up late. But no matter, Hikari quickly changed into her school uniform, grabbed the necessary hygienic materials as well as her Sunday outfit, and climbed higher into the tree. She peeked out from behind the leaves to see if anyone was awake yet.

Her brown eyes darted from one place to another, and finally landed on the landslide that occurred not too long ago. Hikari's mind flashed back to an image of the brown-haired girl who went by the name, Tohru Honda. She thought it was peculiar that Honda-san was also living in forest, in a tent no less. It looked like she was camping...but Hikari left the issue alone-it wasn't her place to question it. But then one day as she routinely scanned the area, Hikari was shocked to see everything crushed and a spark of worry ignited. Her worries were dimmed out when Tohru was still seen going to school and walked alongside the one called Yuki Sohma, one who Hikari had seen tending to a garden. And that was that. Hikari remained passive once more.

Blue hair swished back and forth as she shook her head; now wasn't the time to be reliving moments. Especially when she was running late. Hikari made her way down the tree and took a hidden short cut to a stream where she washed her clothes and did her school day routine. She was already back at the tree and having a cup of tea in no time. Hikari loaded her bag with all her school items, grabbed her watch from its dangling position, hung her wet clothes above a towel placement, and put everything back into its original form. She made her way down the tree and glanced up to make sure everything was hidden. Satisfied, Hikari made her way to the closest drug store while tying her hair up with a black ribbon. It was too hot to let it down.

The familiar ring signaled a new customer as Hikari stepped through the automatic doors. She immediately felt a wave of cool air pass by and walked over to the usual food selection. The cashier said his usual greeting mixed in with "It's good to see you again". Hikari merely nodded in response and picked up a rice ball ready for check out. He rang her up and she paid with an exact amount, giving him a small smile as a goodbye. Though as far as goodbyes go, she'd see him the next morning. Hikari always thought it was odd that 'Ren'-by-name-tag never asked for her name, seeing as how she was a regular for almost 4 years now. It didn't really bother her at all, but still...it was weird.

At school, few people had arrived at this early hour of 7:30 and she was one of them, by definition. She wasn't really _one of them_. But anyways, Hikari went to her designated classroom and sat at her usual seat: last seat, last row, column closest to the window and farthest from the door. The minutes went by fast and the class was already seated and deep into a new lesson. Hikari paid attention to every word being said and took notes so she wouldn't forget anything while busying herself. However, her regular state of concentration was off and Hikari could feel herself glancing at the Honda girl...just wondering why she had been in the forest when she wasn't before. Who was she? Where had she gone? She snapped out of this trance and focused on the board-it was not her business to get into. Hikari had let her mind run wild, and she wasn't entirely sure what the teacher was saying all this time. She didn't even notice the bell rang for lunch break.

Hikari was last out the door as usual at this time, but never so late that the teacher had actually talked to her. She registered the fact that a look of surprise was apparent on their face, as if saying "Were you always in my class?". Regardless, they voiced their concern which Hikari responded with a shake of the head and headed out the door. She made her way to the rooftops unseen and ate there quietly.

It had been a month into her high school year, and she knew things were going to be different. For better or for worse, she didn't know. But Hikari Mouto could not shake off the feeling of change. And it wasn't just because Fall was going to roll around sometime soon.

* * *

**Okay so chapter one is out...what do you think? I think I'll make this into a mini-story (12+ chapters?)..cause my main focus is the Ouran TamaxOC story.  
Review please! I'll love you forever~~ :)**

**Tohru: **Oh I can't wait to meet her, she sounds terrific!**  
**

**Kyo: **What gives! She and that damn rat were already mentioned, so how come I wasn't? *shakes fist***  
**

**Me:** Calm down kitty-cat; you'll be in the next chapter. And you know you're cuter when you're mad! x3 *glomp & poof***  
**

* * *

**© 2010 MidnightThunder. All rights reserved. **Disclaimer at the top of the page; please view. I love you all but any plagiarism results in giving me permission to kick your ass into the middle of May. **Thx. :)**


End file.
